


这是我们新的族群

by sarriathmg



Series: TV 泰坦 A/B/O 宇宙 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 第一次见到二代罗宾时，迪克根本没能注意到杰森粗陋的行为下隐藏着什么样的心灵。直到他们在安全屋的一次亲密接触。直到男孩的面具真正地落下。泰坦宇宙A/B/O。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, past Dick Grayson/Joseph Wilson
Series: TV 泰坦 A/B/O 宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: TV Titans Alpha/Beta/Omega





	这是我们新的族群

**Author's Note:**

> -这是之前群里讨论出的一个泰坦剧的ABO设定。本来只想写几部中篇文联结为一个系列，并没打算写此文，但是后来发现此剧情对解释后面几篇中的一些人物行为必不可少，所以就写出了它作个铺垫。但是这个系列以后还会有更多篇幅。
> 
> -12是主cp，无可撼动，Alpha迪克/Omega杰森
> 
> -以后可能会有一些隐藏cp/三角恋/多角恋的原素（每篇文涉及的不一样），本人属于苏攻搞受毫无节操那种，请自行避雷……
> 
> -本篇设定在第一季安全屋的部分，但是是在第二季的剧情会发生的前提下，Dick和Jericho是前情侣（只有几句暗示）。
> 
> -肉渣卡H请慎重。其实是披着肉皮的小甜饼。
> 
> -泰坦成员译名如下：  
> 杰里科-Jericho  
> 瑞秋-Rachel（渡鸦）  
> 珂莉/珂莉安坦-Kori/Kori'andr（星火）  
> 加尔/加菲尔德-Gar/Garfield（野兽小子）

“嘿，转过身来，老兄，”那个男孩说话时呼吸沉重，像缓慢运作的引擎。从迪克刚开口建议杰森立刻离开芝加哥滚回哥谭去，到男孩莫名地缠上他，总共算下来也没用到十几秒钟的时间。

自从迪克从安全屋的浴室出来，并将刚挖出的追踪器交到杰森手里之后，男孩的脸色就变了。其实，早在他听见迪克站在马基雅维利的画像前凭记忆引用出这个哲学家的名言，杰森之前口中那些喋喋不休的炫耀之词就冒然地停了下来。

“‘ 给人恩惠要一点点地来，让他多加回味’，”迪克那时平静地对他说，看着杰森那张烦人的嘴脸渐渐变为一种似懂非懂，却在努力去理解的表情，“‘暴力要一次性地施加，以出乎意料来减少痛苦。’ ”

那之后，迪克还是这天第一次从现任罗宾的眼里看到对一个独立Alpha的发自内心的尊敬。杰森忍不住开口问他为何要离开哥谭，语气中令人意外地带着丝由衷的好奇。

迪克的回答模棱两可。“也许那个工作我做不来，”他简短地回答。迪克丝毫不希望男孩再将自己和布鲁斯联想到一起，但同时也不希望给对方留下一个迪克·格雷森作为离群的Alpha已经在外建立起自己的族群的印象。让新任罗宾第一次见过自己后就回去和布鲁斯胡言乱语显然不是个好主意，尤其是考虑到杰森不是一个说话会有所保留的人。

讲完那些后，男孩似乎暂时满意了，然后蹦蹦跳跳地跑去了厨房。留下迪克独自把昏迷的阿达姆松医生拖进浴室，并借着这个时机顺便用那里医药箱提供的工具挖出手臂里的追踪器。

“你该走了，”把擦干血的追踪器丢进杰森手里的迪克不容置疑地说，语气故意加了Alpha施令时的口吻，“接下来的事情我们自己可以解决。我可能会需要向布鲁斯借这个地方几天，他应该不会有异议的。”

“你搞什么，老兄？”自从见到这孩子来的第一次，迪克觉得是在和真正的他说话。男孩的模样像是在寻求他的理解，“他给我们嵌入这东西是为了保护我们的安全。你根本不了解他！”

“我已经开始觉得自己是这里唯一了解他的人了，”迪克回驳的方式不留余地。杰森或许还把他看作一个活在布鲁斯阴影里的可悲的崽子，一个他需要与之争夺族群Alpha宠爱的对手，但迪克不留情面地让他知道布鲁斯的族群已经和自己无关。没有给这些事实强行涂上糖衣的必要。

这样想着，迪克已经将属于杰森的那个手提箱搬起来放进对方怀里。“我很感激你能来看我，”他难以遏制挖苦的语气，“但我希望你在我的朋友们到来前能离开这里。”

说完这些，迪克就在杰森吃惊扩大的目光中离开了客厅，不想再继续滞留在布鲁斯族群的崽子身边。为了防患于未然，老头子像以往那样在安全屋里准备了各种速食和罐装的食品，但冰箱里那刚被人拿了一瓶走的六瓶装，迪克却怀疑是杰森放在这里的杰作。可恶，那孩子还远远不到可以喝酒的年龄呢。就当这个思绪浮现在脑海中时，迪克听到了杰森语气暧昧的说话声从身后传来。他刚好关上冰箱的门，而那声音近在咫尺；即便迪克听到了事先警告的声响，回过头时还是被现任罗宾近在眼前的脸惊到了。

杰森几乎贴着他站着，脸和他的只相隔了不到一英尺的距离。他一边的手里还拿着刚才那瓶打开的啤酒，苍白但略微发红的指尖从稍长的卫衣衣袖中探出。男孩的眼帘微垂，眼神有些难以琢磨。

了解眼前的大致状况后，迪克很快平静了下来。

“你在做什么？”将手中的啤酒在柜台上放下之后，他说。

这样看杰森的五官，迪克能够注意到不少的细节。对方稚嫩的下颚线，奶白色的皮肤上只有近看才能看到的雀斑，乱糟糟的刘海下是一双榛果绿色的眸子。他的瞳孔此时比上平常一定扩张了不少，而那黑色的圆形使他的眸子看起来更加闪闪发亮。但是迪克能如何确定这种印象是否只是自己的错觉？以及，这男孩从喉咙里发出的莫非是 _ 呼噜 _ 的颤音吗？

迪克这才突然回想起和他同行的短短一路上都不曾记得从杰森身上散发出任何暴露属性的气味——无论是属于Alpha的野性还是属于Omega的甜味。他在目的不明的邪恶组织手下死里逃生，被这个他从不知道存在过的罗宾2.0所救，已经足够吸取他一整天的精力了。从车开到安全屋的途中，听着杰森口中炫耀的他那些气人的装置升级，使耳朵里产生鸣叫声的迪克毫无心情去在意别的事。也许布鲁斯新领养的男孩只是个普普通通的Beta。但出任务时必须佩戴隐瞒自身气味的信息素隔离剂是罗宾必备的设施，就算陶德其实不是一个Beta，迪克又如何能知晓呢？

这不是他现在应该考虑的事情。迪克心情很差地推开杰森，但杰森却不容拒绝地又像个磁石一般贴回到他的身前。不知所措，迪克被逼退到厨房柜台前，但立刻用一只手去抓住杰森还在前倾的胯部，稳住他眼看就要倒在自己身上的身子。

“你想做什么？”他用的是低语的声音，刻意撤去Alpha示威的口吻。就算是和布鲁斯再合不来，和他族群新收的崽子第一次见面还是有必要尽量保持友好的态度。

又来了。从男孩口中发出的那种呼噜声。基调太过成熟，显得格格不入。说起来，新的罗宾实际年龄到底有多大？他看起来那么小，再小一点或许就会有人以为他还是个没分化的崽子了。那种声音发自杰森的喉咙，但他的嘴唇几乎没有动。那双形状丰满、诱人的嘴唇，长在这张稚嫩的脸上，充满着难以形容的 情欲 感。迪克意识到自己正低头盯着它看，幻想着它的触感。意识到这点，他移开了目光。

“无论你在做什么，请停下。”迪克面无表情地说。

他已经开始认真起来了。如果杰森还不放弃，迪克就只能用出Alpha权威的声音施以命令。

杰森半垂着眼帘，瞳孔被睫毛遮住个大半。这是个使对面的人下意识放松的举动。他修长的手指伸到耳朵后面，玩味地噘着嘴唇，先是揭掉自己一边的耳后贴附的隔离剂，然后又揭掉另外一边的。

一股清甜的气味突然扑面而来。

酸甜可口，带着薄荷的刺激和酒精的醉人。迪克差点被这股信息素的味道弄得头脑空白。这是一个已经成熟的Omega的气味。

当杰森的手继续伸到迪克的耳后，试图将他的隔离剂也扯下时，迪克适时抓住了他的手腕。

他权威地向杰森摇了摇头。

“别。”

布鲁斯在想什么？老家伙这样一个连最基本人类感情的都难以理清的古板Alpha，为什么会以为去收养一个Omega是个好主意？他第一个罗宾长大后就变成了一个会藐视他的失败的杰作。难道布鲁斯认为这次换成让一个Omega去当罗宾就能改变这一点么？

“来嘛，让我碰你，老兄，”杰森用那种充满魅惑的嗓音说道，“或者你来碰我也行。这会很享乐的。”

迪克居然真花了好几秒钟的时间去考虑这个问题，而他着实被自己的态度吓到了。当新罗宾不再执意要当一个惹他生气的小鬼时，他的模样不难看，甚至还很吸引人。但是这种局面整个都不对劲。

而迪克指的可不光是珂莉和孩子们随时都会到来打断他们这点。迪克自己向来不是一个容易失控的人。他甚至会在隐蔽任务中用自己的Alpha魅力去向那些守口如瓶的Omega证人们套出所需的情报——而这不是一个没有自制力的Alpha能够做成的事。然而，去主动拒绝一个让他满意的Omega的献媚却不是迪克的作风。他此时不得不提醒自己眼前这个男孩是布鲁斯的新罗宾，一个他不该真幻想着去动——而取决于这男孩的年龄，恐怕也不能去动的人。

所以迪克的手才抵上杰森·陶德的胸口，动作轻柔地推他来分开两人的距离。杰森噘嘴，不满的表情回放在脸上。

“没意思，老兄。你这么没有情调吗？”

“不要这么叫我，”迪克不满地说。出于某种原因，这个称呼在此时此刻显得极煞风景。

杰森轻笑一声，转开脸后，抬头的目光中又充满了挑逗。天呐。迪克心想，他那纯净的瞳色此时看起来都那么浓情。像糖果味道的酒……有橘子或柠檬味的 大麻 。那一刻他脑海中浮现出眼前这个男孩褪去了衣服后 赤身 躺在厨房柜台上的样子。迪克赶紧赶走那个画面，把这些想法怪在Omega感性的信息素中。

“没问题，”杰森微笑着说，微启的嘴唇下暴露一缕洁白的牙齿，“你要我叫你什么都没问题。 _ Alpha。 _ ”

他给最后那个词加的重音差点让迪克浑身瘫软下去。他几乎要扶住桌缘才保证自己的两腿没有背信弃义地垮掉。好在这些杰森都没有注意到。他放下碍事的啤酒瓶，很快甩出两手去搂住迪克的脖子。

迪克立刻抓住Omega的胯部来稳住他的身体。推开他才是正确的决定，但迪克却出其不意地没有那么做。或许迪克本人也有着属于蝙蝠侠那种追根究底的个性，一旦遇上难以解释的事，他的本性就是必须解除疑惑才肯罢休。于是迪克只是低头看着杰森，微微皱着眉头。

他看到的那双唇让人跃跃欲试。这么近的距离，对方身上飘来的甜美气味也令他为之沉醉。有一种 禁断 的 情欲 ，当这样性感的特徵会出现在如此一张纯洁稚嫩的脸上。然而，实际上新任罗宾除了外貌，又有哪点是真正显得纯洁的？他散发的那股成熟的气味是只有已经完全分化的成年Omega才有的味道，而他的眼神和诱惑的动作也是只有那些身经百战的Omega才会流露出的。

他到底错过了什么细节？这一切一旦有什么隐藏的含义，而迪克坚定要找出它来。

“我希望你为此有个好的解释，”迪克用一种年长者训斥年少者的语气说。杰森只是噘着嘴，耸了耸肩。

他的野蛮和他的精致是最完美的组合，最致命的毒药。迪克迫不及待地想要。

布鲁斯是不会赞许的。而此时没有什么是比违背布鲁斯的意愿这件事更诱人的了。

即使他肯定看到年少些的男孩在向他的方向靠拢，迪克能确定是自己先开始低头去吻杰森的。他们的存在和灵魂，在一瞬间结合为一。天呐！那双唇比他想象的还要柔软和美味。或许是他的静脉里还流淌着之前和人对打时余留下的兴奋激素，破坏了他去沉稳思考问题的能力。但是迪克此时毫无顾忌地去品尝这个男孩带来的感受，尽情享受着当时当下来自一个诱人的Omega的放纵。

但是却又在那一瞬间，迪克忽然想起了另一个人。一个已经死去的人。一个五年前完全受到他失误所拖累而代他而死的无辜的Omega男孩。心痛的感觉就像一把戳入心中又不断转动刀柄的利刃。吻的甜蜜仿佛瞬间无味，迪克只能提前结束和杰森的吻，尽自己所能将这一切演得自然。

分开他们的距离后，迪克的手还紧紧环绕在杰森的腰上，像是松开它男孩就会倒下。

“够了，杰森，”这是个意味这个话题已经结束，并不再有继续讨论的余地的首领Alpha的口吻，“这件事到此结束。”

他是看到男孩微微皱起了眉头吗？极其不显眼，但是那诱惑的外表下所带有的失落感却是真的。

但杰森还不罢休，又噘起嘴凑近他。这次迪克把手放在他胸前，坚定地阻隔开两人的距离。

“为什么，杰森？”意识到对方情绪微妙的转变，迪克面不露表情，但却掩饰不了语气中滴落的担忧，“你为什么突然这么做？”

杰森抬眼看他，眸子在半垂的眼帘下看上去浓情万分——非常完美的掩饰，让人猜不透他真心在想些什么。他的双手以性感的姿势搂着迪克的脖子，和为了救他而揍人时不一样的柔美之感。而少年在没有Alpha信息素的刺激下就已经在泛起红晕了，微启的嘴唇就像在邀吻，让迪克差一点就没忍住再吻下去的冲动。来自他身上的味道此时近距离传来，很难让人不去以看床伴的眼光来看他。

杰森垂眼片刻，噘着嘴像是沉思。他过了会儿才抬头说，“你知道吗，我从小听过很多有关你的故事。罗宾，神奇男孩，蝙蝠侠的小助手。这些对于一个被生活压得喘不过气来的穷苦崽子来说都太酷了。”

迪克不知道自己是否应该被这番话取悦到。一方面来说，这些话他听过太多，以至于现今这些谄媚已经无法再对他产生任何作用。但另一方面，当这些话被一个之前还在自己面前进行无耻炫耀的接替者带着 情爱 的语调说出，它突然充满了诱惑力，让迪克难以拒绝。

然而，除了喉咙发出一声轻笑外，迪克依旧保持着严肃的表情。

“但是现在你是罗宾了，”迪克回答他说，“继续尝试取悦我对你来说得不到好处。”

“你再考虑考虑不行吗？”杰森噘着嘴说，“给我个机会来说服你改观。”

“不行，”迪克立即坚定不移地回答，“赶紧收拾好东西回到布鲁斯身边去。我现在在处理的事情和你无关。”

“来嘛，老兄，”杰森把失落感掩饰得很好，“不要这个样子。让我做你任何想要的事都可以。或者你对我做。我可以 脱光 衣服，”然后，双手还继续搂着迪克的脖子，他突然前倾，在迪克耳边低语说，“我可以给你 口交 ，然后再给你 舔干净 。”

迪克的耳后和脖子因对方的话和吐出的热气泛起一片小小的颗粒。而杰森开始亲吻迪克的颚骨，啄吻着他的脖颈和耳根。那双柔软的嘴唇在耳后贴附的隔离剂上饥渴地逗留和吸吮，像是竭力想要能隔着它去品味到来自Alpha的味道。

接着，杰森向下吻去，顺着脖侧一直向锁骨啄吻，柔软的触感伴随着潮湿和温暖，嘴唇所经过之处无不引起令人快意的电流——而迪克不得不忍下一声舒适的呻吟。把杰森从自己的身上扯下来就像揭下一整条胶带纸——一条滚烫的胶带纸。迪克不得不无视来自自己内心的不情愿和那一丝不满，但是他必须弄清楚这整件事。

“我是认真的，杰森。”

“伙计，你是Alpha，不是吗？”杰森看似不在意地说。这些词语从他的口中说出显得粗陋又无品，然而为何这个男孩的声音却和他其他所有的特色一样仿佛充满着诱惑？“这个新的族群的Alpha，或者不管你他妈的管它叫什么。我这么做是应该的。”

迪克有些疑惑地皱起了眉。

“不，你不应该。”

“听着，老兄，”杰森开始不耐烦了。老天，他能不能不再用那个让人浑身不适的名词？“我知道我不能算是你这新族群的一员，而你主动离开布鲁斯这点就足以证明我们不属于同一个社会团体了。我知道你希望我消失，但你是不是至少给我一个证明自己的机会？至少等它结束再考虑要不要赶我回去。”

迪克的喉咙有些苦涩。一种近似内疚的情绪在他的心里升起。

他或许得到他想要的答案了，但是他后悔听到这个答案吗？在布鲁斯找到这个男孩之前，他过的都是什么样的生活，面对的都是一些什么样的Alpha首领？对于一个年幼的Omega来说，一直缺少那个无偿保护他的族群领袖，以至于他只能认为要用自己性征上的优势去讨好比他年长的Alpha才能在族内待下去。这个信息所暗示的，迪克想都不敢想。毕竟他可不认为这种认知是布鲁斯教的。

杰森作为一个Omega，正在向迪克证明自己留下的价值，而可怕的是他完全认为这么做是合理的。然而，即使是勉强来算，迪克又如何能够算成是杰森的Alpha？他身边的这些孤单的人——瑞秋，加尔，和珂莉——他们现在连迪克新建立的族群都不能算是。更何况杰森属于布鲁斯，而不是他……又或者真是这样吗？

“放松，迪克，”杰森用惑人的Omega长音说道，“让我拥有这个机会。你只要在那里什么都不做就行。我知道该怎么照顾你。”

接着他脱去绿黄相间的卫衣外套，又一下顺利地扯掉套头的上衣。少年纤瘦却有着肌肉的躯干让迪克腹内升起难以克制的热火，以至于当杰森将手伸入他灰色长袖上衣的衣襟下，精致的五指抚摸着他滚烫的肌肉时，他都没能立刻想到要阻止。杰森手指触上他胸前和腹部皮肤的感觉太过舒适，而迪克甚至希望它们能继续向下……直到男孩试图把迪克的上衣也一起扯掉时，他才找回理智，一把抓住了杰森的手腕。

“这些不是布鲁斯教你的。你是从哪里学来的？”他严声质问道。

“你不需要烦恼那些，老兄，”杰森低语着说，“一切交给我就好。只要信任我有能力办好就可以了。”

迪克手上的力度不减。“你不需要这样证明自己，”他轻声解释。

“好吧，”杰森说，“如果你想，穿着也没关系。”

他抽回了手，但立刻又去解迪克的腰带。这次迪克眼疾手快地抓住了少年的手腕，将它们拉开，高高举起握在空中。

“停下这些，我是认真的，”迪克严厉地摇了摇头，“不要逼我强迫你停手。”

他终于还是不得不使出了以领袖身份施以命令这张牌。这是他最不想用的，尤其是考虑到杰森正在做这些事的意义，可他别无选择。当带着Alpha低吼的声音从迪克口中说出后，他设想了杰森的很多种反应——从爆粗口骂人，到继续他的诱惑战略。

但他打死也没猜到会是这样。迪克打死也没有猜到杰森会哭。

“哭”或许不是个合适的形容词。迪克只是看到杰森心虚地移开眼后发出一声抽泣的声音。几秒钟之后，他也能闻到Omega只有在悲伤或苦恼时才会散发出的苦味的信息素。

等杰森转回头来的时候，迪克能清晰地看见他睫毛上带着的水珠和已经有些发红的眼眶。突然他的腹内就像是有个解不开的结扣，驱赶不走喉咙内的干涩。内疚的感觉他妈的痛苦死了。

“你……不被我吸引吗？”迪克发誓杰森说话时有在刻意掩饰发颤的口吻，“我无法让你兴奋起来么？”

“……我不是那个意思，”迪克回答说。

他该如何向杰森解释这些？他被他吸引这点毋庸置疑。可迪克从没有过照顾杰森这样一个精神破损的Omega的经验。他甚至不是一个有能力和资格来帮助对方的Alpha。

五年前他的那个失误。那可是他得用一生去赎罪的错误；他如何还有再领导新的族群的权利？

“回到布鲁斯身边，他才是能给你一个完整族群的合格领袖，”迪克不敢相信自己居然会说出赞扬布鲁斯的话。然而他知道，杰森只要回去，就绝对会比留在他身边结果更好。“我不是……不是一个好的Alpha。”

五年了，关于杰里科的死，他从未向除了那几个知情的旧泰坦成员以外的任何人提起。而此时他却在这里，将自己更脆弱的一面暴露给一个对诱惑他来说都还太年轻的男孩，更别提对方还是自己的替代者了。

他还能再可悲一点么？

他听见杰森最后吸了吸鼻子，眼中的水雾散去了。男孩的眼睛又变得明亮了起来，嘴唇上浮起引诱的微笑。迪克突然有些害怕自己选错了话来说。他可能造成了反效果。

“别那么说，伙计，”杰森拖长声调说，“你是最好的Alpha，而我现在在这里陪你。”

杰森一下将手从迪克的掌握中抽出，在他的身侧暧昧地向下抚去，最终歇在他的胯部。迪克因惊愕甚至忘记了放下自己举起的双手。在Alpha睁大双眼的目光下，杰森缓缓蹲下了身去，一直抬头看着他，保持着两人目光的接触。接着他说，“我会让你非常快活的。”

杰里科就不会这么坦白，这么露骨。但杰里科已经不在了，不是吗？他眼前的这个是一个因残酷的现实而破损的男孩。一个和杰里科不一样的Omega。一个需要更多关注，更多关怀的Omega。

杰森的手隔着裤子搓弄着他已经开始坚硬起来的性器官，使迪克忍不住呻吟出声。但他很快找回理智，想挥开杰森那双调皮的手。然而他的两手立刻被对方拍到一边。迪克不该任由杰森胡闹，可是他现在两腿都是发软的，几乎支撑不住自己的身体，本来有力的两手就更是像没了骨头一样，毫无举动地落在一旁，再也找不到力气或意志去阻止Omega的挑逗。

天呐——杰森的感觉太棒了。他忍受不了被那双十指修长的手包裹着的感觉，不论技巧纯熟与否，只要是属于杰森的，他都为之沉醉。而迪克已经能够确认那不完全是Omega信息素气味的原因。他觉得自己的顶端已经开始潮湿，浸湿了西裤的前段。迪克突然觉得自己下身穿的衣物太窄小，太紧致，布料太过坚硬和粗糙。他恨不得身上根本没有这些衣服，渴望着那柔软的嘴唇和细腻的手指能直接贴着自己的肌肤。

“你已经坚硬起来了，”这时，杰森从咽喉发出讨好的呼噜声，“为什么告诉我你想我怎么做？我什么都听你的。我会确保你成功完成的，Alpha。”

如果迪克之前没有被那些青柠般甜美的气味所迷惑得昏头转向，那他说这句话的方式就足以做到了。

“用……用你的嘴来接纳我，”还没有时间阻止自己，这话就脱口而出。

杰森用嘴唇包裹住他西裤上凸起的部分，一边隔着布料去吮吸，一边忙着去解开迪克的腰带。迪克沉重的呼吸在耳边回响，知道自己应该去阻止这些，可是内心有来自恶魔的声音却在对说，再等一会儿。再等一小会儿就好。

这时候，杰森已经解开他的腰带和拉链，将他滚烫的阴茎捧在手中。男孩的样子有些迟疑——若在平时，这足以在迪克脑中打响警钟——可此时他脑袋不算清醒，反而有些呆滞地看着杰森有些纠结地含住它，柔软湿润的舌头顺着那棍棒上下舔动。

男孩的动作迟疑，缓慢，并断断续续，像是在努力接触一个不适应的领地。但是此时的迪克不需要很多的刺激就已经能渐入毒幻般的幻境。他的敏感的阴茎任何一次被杰森的舌头，嘴唇，或口腔内部任意一处碰到都让他脑袋更深地陷在云雾中，毫无理智可言。他就像即将溺亡的人一样在空中寻找着固体的依靠，最终左手找到了男孩脑侧的头发。五指穿过柔软蓬乱的发丝，性快感让他忍不住爱抚的动作。

杰森的手找到了迪克的手，引导着他向下去探索属于他的这副Omega的身体。发烫的脖颈，锁骨，胸前的肌肤，还有那微微立起的乳头。迪克忍不住将左边那颗乳头捏在拇指和食指间把玩，引来杰森的一声呻吟。

迪克的另外一只手也找到了杰森的头发和耳朵。食指轻轻拂过耳后的肌肤，指节摩擦着藏在拿的Omega腺体，轻轻地按摩着它，手动引它散发出更多甜美的气味，传入鼻腔。醉人的感觉促使迪克继续向下去探索，手指渐渐爬向杰森背后的那个腺体。但是当他的手经过男孩后脖颈的时候，对方的身体有明显的僵硬。不论是什么原因，它致使足够的失神，使杰森的下颚骨不自觉地向上闭合，牙齿略微磨过迪克的皮肤。

迪克的身体没有大的动作，但他或许是因微微疼痛而嘶了一声。因为下一秒钟杰森就像触电一样后退。他下意识地缩起身子，甚至扬起两手来保护自己。

“我很抱歉！”他说，“只是个意外……我发誓！”

男孩准备好会被殴打虐待的模样让迪克的口中干涸。不管他刚才有多么精神恍惚，现在也全然找回理智了。

他在做什么？后颈是Alpha在向其他族员展示权威，或者强行爬跨时才会去袭击的位置，而从小受族群领袖虐待的那些受害者往往都会对被碰到那个位置有特殊的恐惧。迪克只能去猜想杰森有怎样的过去才让他变得如此破损，如此脆弱，然后用无所谓的外表来掩饰自己的缺损。然而迪克却做了什么？继续纵容这种行为。任由杰森继续着他自我贬低、自我毁灭的道路。继续给他的脑海中灌输只有用性爱来讨好Alpha才能确保他继续在族群中生存下去这种有害的想法。

“嘿，”迪克咽下口水，但丝毫不知道该如何说下去。他知道自己搞砸了，但是去修正自己的错误却从来都不是迪克·格雷森擅长的事。

“嘿，”他又大了点声说，一边轻柔地拉开杰森挡住脑袋的双手，一边感受到了对方的阻力。迪克轻轻地抬起男孩的下巴，看着他泛着水雾的眼睛，“我不生气，好吗？你做得……你做得真的很好。”

这话刚说出来，迪克就开始恨自己了。为什么要说这些？这些才不是男孩此时需要的。

“对不起，”杰森立刻抹去眼泪，很快找回自己说，“我发誓不会再发生了。再给我一次机会。”

“你没有这么做的必要，”迪克想用重申的语气使他安心，但是杰森已经站了起来。他这次换了战略，改用大腿内则和手掌去摩擦迪克的阴茎。突然而来的刺激让迪克忍不住咬紧牙齿去反抗。经过刚才的事情，他已经完全失去了继续下去的兴致。

然而杰森还在努力。即使经过刚才的那些，他 _ 还 _ 不肯放弃。

“杰森，”迪克用命令的口吻说，然而这却要用到多大的毅力？

杰森的食指绕在他的阴茎上；他的温度超过了对方手指的温度。即使是残破不全的时候，杰森的感觉都太 _ 美妙 _ 了；他不想停，一点也不想。但迪克知道这一切都是错误的。

“杰森，”他又重复了一遍，被迫一次次地用对方的名字来引起他的注意，“杰森， _ 杰森。 _ 立刻停止。”

“不，迪克，拜托，”多次的拒绝致使杰森脸上出现了苦痛的表情——这更让迪克感到无以伦比的内疚——然而杰森却还在继续，还在努力。“我可以办到的，相信我。我 _ 的确 _ 是罗宾，不是吗？”

这就是底线了。迪克不能再允许它继续下去。这次他的十指是有力地握住了杰森的手腕，不顾男孩的反抗用力将它们拉开。迪克能感受到杰森的抗拒。他还不放弃，还想再继续尝试。但他两手的力道毫不消减。在屡次尝试无果后，杰森终于接受了这个成果。他没有抬头看迪克，什么都没有说。他只是垂头并缩起了双肩，在迪克的注目下发出一声抽泣。

接着是两声，三声。

杰森这次是真的哭了。

迪克看着他，怜悯地叹了口气。他还依旧坚硬着，还依旧挥不走脑中有关这个男孩赤身裸体的画面。但是没时间去解决自己这些微不足道的需求了。这男孩需要他，而事情变成这样很大一部分也是迪克的错。

于是迪克蹲轻轻拉开对方罩在双眼上的手。代表痛苦的苦味信息素的味道从杰森的身上散发了出来。

“嘿，”迪克望着那双红肿的眼睛，耐心地说，“没关系的，好吗？”

杰森抬眼看他，泪水从泛红的眼眶滴落，脸上是困惑不已的表情。

“我搞砸了，”他用不连贯的声音说道。

迪克两手并用地将他的下巴轻轻抬起，直视他的眼睛，希望自己的目光足以向对法表达自己并不责备他这点。

“不，杰森，”迪克说，“你做得很好。但是这没有必要。”

说完这些却不知该如何继续说下去。迪克望向一边，叹了口气，然后决定伸手去自己的耳后，主动揭下他一开始不允许杰森去揭的信息素隔离贴纸。他任由代表自己舒适和满意的信息素气味发散出去，希望能够一定程度地抚慰到杰森的精神。

杰森的身体明显放松下来，情绪似乎也比刚才更稳定了。

这时迪克突然想起了什么。

“告诉我，”他问，“布鲁斯知道这些么？我是说有关你的过去的事。”

他听见杰森吸了吸鼻子。然后他微弱地点头。

“他知道你会这么做么？他赞同么？”

“有什么关系？他又不在，”杰森倔强地说，但很快又露出惊恐的表情，“不……拜托，迪克，不要和他说。”

迪克尽量不让自己的眼神带着怜悯。然而他不知道还能用什么样的表情去面对杰森。于是他只能尴尬地挠了挠自己的头皮，有些艰难地说，“你不该担心的，好吗？布鲁斯不会因为这点事就怪你。他会……会帮助你。”

这些话就像是被人掐着脖子说出来的。天知道让迪克说这些有多么的困难。

“可我不知道那能维持多久，好吗，老兄？”杰森呲起牙齿，用硫酸般的口气来保护自己，“我喜欢当罗宾，布鲁斯是第一个给我这样一个存在的理由的领导Alpha，但不代表他就不会像以前所有那些人一样会把我扔出去。”

“布鲁斯不……不会把你扔出去的，”迪克耐心地回复，“他不是最完美的导师，但他不是那样的人。”

“你不一样，”杰森冷冷地回答他，但语气又突然变得失落，“你是一个Alpha。当然没有人会赶你走。”

迪克就知道会这样。那个老头子压根不懂该如何照看那些童年受到损害的孩子，更不懂如何去照看一个Omega。他以为自己给杰森一个家和一身花花绿绿的义警制服就能给予他生命的意义了。但他却连最基本的安全感都不能给他新的受监护人。杰森觉得自己随时都可能会被抛弃，所以这个缺乏自信的孩子才认为必须得去其他的族群追寻被接纳。

“我没有用处，”杰森说话时带着一声Omega自保时的低吼，像一只走投无路的困兽，“除非我能满足我的Alpha。”

“……杰森，”迪克一时间不知道说什么才好。

过了会儿，他才说，“是他们这么和你说的吗？”迪克小心翼翼地捧起杰森的脸，像是对待一个精致易碎的瓷娃娃——又或许它早已碎裂并被黏起过了无数次——轻轻拂开一丝落到额前的碎发。这个距离，他简直想再次对着那双嘴唇吻下去。但是迪克控制住了自己，“你知道自己存在的意义多过只能当一个工具，对吗？”

杰森噘着嘴唇不说话，已经做好决定无论如何都不看迪克了。

“你已经是一个很出色的罗宾了，”迪克直视着杰森说，“你不需要再去证明自己，尤其不需要这样来证明。”

接着迪克拉开他们间的距离，以便更清楚地看到杰森的表情。

“你是一个Omega并且是被领养的孩子，但是这又能怎样？你存在的意义比这要多，你不明白吗？”

他看到男孩的眼里闪耀着什么湿润的光泽。迪克不知道这是因为他的行为还是刚说的话。不管是哪个，那都是因为他的错。迪克不知自己能说什么才能缓解对方的情绪。最终他选择什么都不说，而是用拇指抹去杰森眼角的泪水，当指肚划过对方的脸颊，男孩不由自地贴附了上去。

“好了，小翅膀。”

迪克的动作小心翼翼地，恐惧任何稍大一些的动作都会再次触发男孩自我保卫的意识。他轻轻地把杰森拥入怀里，而男孩允许了他。迪克微微俯身，用自己耳朵后面的腺体去摩擦杰森的耳后，两种味道交融起来，那是同一族才会有的气味交换，是标记族群中其他人的标准动作。简直是讽刺死了。一个拒绝承认自己在建立新的族群的迪克·格雷森，第一个友好标记的人居然是来自其他群的Omega，更别提还是他自己的接替者了。

他听见杰森发出一声舒适的呼声，伴随着那种Omega特有的呼噜声。对方身上散发出的气味逐渐从苦涩又重新变得天然和甜美。迪克意识到或许男孩很少会从布鲁斯那里得到同样等度的重视。如果他自己记得没错，布鲁斯不是一个喜欢亲昵并准备随时进行气味交换的人。

“你想要我重新帮你涂上隔离剂么，还是你更希望维持自然状态？”迪克突然问。

他们没有那么做的必要。现在的杰森不是罗宾，没有一定要隐藏自身气息的原因。但是杰森或许不希望在他即将到来的伙伴们面前散发出心虚的气味来。

他们结束了拥抱。进行气味交换后的杰森身上也染上一股略微苦涩的酒精味。他闻起来更像族群成员了。

“你还打算赶我走么？”杰森问。

迪克发出个不屑的鼻音。他知道考虑到瑞秋神秘的身世以及他们惹上了一些不知从哪来的危险的家伙，随意让一个大家都还不熟悉的外人加入这个小小的团队应该不是一件明智的事。但是他愿意冒这个风险。现在让杰森一个人离去不是一个可以考虑的选择。

“如果你想留下，我不会赶你走的，”迪克向他保证。

杰森咬着嘴唇垂眸片刻，然后抬眼说，“那我希望有信息素隔离剂。”

“好的，”迪克简短地回答，“我现在去拿。你先把衣服穿上。”

信息素隔离剂是布鲁斯所有的安全屋里都有着存货的重要补给，因为这是在进行武装任务时必须使用的装备。贴纸类的药剂用起来不那么舒适，可是作为罗宾时它隔离的效果是最好也最长久的；而涂抹和喷雾型的隔离剂比较单薄和自然，不过它们也会随着时间流逝和汗液渐渐失效。迪克选择了一瓶涂抹类的凝胶，不带自身的气味，没有刻意隐瞒的意图，只有短时间内阻隔散发出那些因情绪激动而难克制的信息素的味道。

等他回到客厅，杰森已经穿好了他的上衣，但手中那件卫衣没穿，被他垂挂在一边的手臂上。他已经把眼睛搓得有些发红，这时刚从柜台上拿起了那瓶已经开瓶的啤酒。

“注意了，”迪克扬声说，用Alpha的声音引起对方的注意，然后趁杰森抬头的空子拿掉了对方手里的酒瓶。

“你干什么，混蛋？”杰森不服气地说，一边想把酒瓶夺回来，但迪克将它放在了柜台上杰森够不到的位置。

“转过身去，”他命令道。

杰森噘嘴，但出奇的没有开口抗议。他过于听话地转了过去，身子毫无气质地乱晃着，而迪克不得不将两手放在他的肩上去稳住他上下颠簸的双肩。

“就这样，可以了，”迪克说。

他的手指梳理过对方乱糟糟的头发，趁这个时机为杰森打理毛发——另一件布鲁斯绝对不会做的事——并引来男孩一声舒适的呼噜声。他轻轻把杰森的后脑勺转过去一些，头发向一旁推开，露出耳朵后方散发着信息素的腺体。男孩一时间变得警惕，双肩紧张地怂了起来，让迪克想到一只炸毛的猫。

“放松，”迪克用出Alpha安慰的低音嘘道。或许是他的声音足够使人安心，也或许是刚刚的气味交换使他们中多了一层信任，Omega很快就乖乖安静了下来。他打开手中塑料瓶的盖子，挤出一些透明无色的凝胶在指尖，小心翼翼地对上杰森耳后，将那清凉的胶体涂抹在耳朵后面的腺体上。

迪克的手指将胶状物平抹在腺体和周围的皮肤上。为了让它吸收，他轻轻揉搓，用拇指为那敏感腺体的四周进行着按摩。迪克能感觉到男孩的身体逐渐软下来，任他做着他想做的事。

太过听话，太容易去相信别人了。第一次见到杰森时，迪克根本不会设想到他会是一个这么容易就被驯服的人——这对于普通的Omega来说都是少见的。但是，想要获得这个男孩的信任太过简单，只要给出一点点甜头就能让他这样毫无防备地展露脖颈。迪克幻想是不是也不需要用到什么就能让杰森心甘情愿地躺下袒露他的肚皮。这种想法让他喉中有一种紧缩感，内脏就像被什么东西拧起一般。

这一切就仿佛他不舍得放杰森回去找布鲁斯。就仿佛……仿佛他想亲自来当这男孩的布鲁斯一样。为他去做布鲁斯做不到的那些事。

迪克将这种情绪怪给来自Alpha的保护欲。杰森需要时刻被提醒自己存在的价值，而如果布鲁斯没法让男孩明白这点，那或许迪克就应该代他接替这个任务。不管杰里科死亡的阴影是不是还笼罩着他不散，迪克不能放任杰森不管。他是第二个罗宾，是他的继承人，所以也是他的责任。迪克相信自己能比布鲁斯做的更好，也许，这也是迪克自己的价值。

“可以了，”他悄声说。

杰森的手下意识地上来去摸刚刚涂过隔离剂的位置，被迪克拍开。

“嘿，别碰它，”他说，“你会把它抹掉。”

杰森噘起了嘴。他放下了手，但是立刻去抓那瓶被迪克放得远远的啤酒。迪克注意到了他的动作。出乎杰森的意料，迪克将酒瓶放回到他的手里。

“我的朋友们很快要到了，”迪克对他说，“那之前随便你自己想做什么。”

“就连我想要一直跟在你后面也行么？”杰森试探性地问。

迪克用手盖住了脸，筋疲力尽地叹了口气。

太直白了，还是太过直白了。比杰里科直白多了。

……真希望这个决定以后不会再来反咬他一口。


End file.
